Kill or be killed
by boomer4ever
Summary: After suffering years of abuse from HIM, Boomer has come back to kill the PPG. But what if things were not what they seemed? Now, he must control something called his 'Beserker mode'. What will become of Boomer, his brothers, and the girls? How will they face HIM'S wrath? Find out in the exciting story of love, pain, betrayal, and family! Please R&R! Rating changed!
1. Kidnapping

A/N: Hey guys! I really want to make this idea I have a fanfic, so I hope you like it! It's rated M because I got some of the idea's from Mekyoi's fanfic, PPG: Reflections, the show Higurashi, and another show called Venus vs. Virus. Anyways, It's only rated that for mostly violence. Not to much romance… Well, I hope you like it and please read my bio! I want you all to sign a Pokemon petition! Thanks! Oh, and this is NOT INCEST! It's only Brick and Boomer for brotherly love! Family! Ok, enjoy! ^^

* * *

All of the villains were gathered in a meeting room, chattering away. Suddenly, HIM stood up and motioned for everyone to quiet down.

"Now, your all probably wondering why I've called you here. It's just that I have a plan." HIM said.

"A plan? Is this just like all those other plans that have always failed? Cause if it is, count me out!" Princess said in her usual bratty manner. HIM chuckled.

"Oh, no. This plan is full proof. You see, who knows why those Powerepuff Girls are so strong? No one? Well, I do. It's because we're still here." Everyone looked confused."You see, since the girls know that there are villains here, they make sure to keep getting stronger. So, what if we weren't here? Then they would eventually lower their guard, while we get stronger." Everyone still looked doubtful.

"So, yer 'just tellin 'us to run away?" Fuzzy Lumpkins asked.

"No, no. Your not running away. Think of this like a training vacation. Oh, and Mojo, I need you to do something for me."

"Y-yes?"

"I need you to take away the Rowdyruff Boy's powers while their sleeping. Tomorrow night you need to knock them out, take away their powers, and take them to me. I don't want any trouble from them. We're going to train them and send them to defeat the girls when they least expect it." HIM said.

"Yes HIM." Mojo said, as he gave Mojo a laser with antidote X.

"Now, get ready. We're leaving tomorrow night." HIM said and everyone left that night with a confident smirk in knowing victory.

…

Brick, Boomer and Butch came flying out of a local candy shop with bags of money, and delicious sweet candy.

"Hey Boomer, want a jawbreaker?" Brick asked holding out Boomer's favorite candy. He nodded happily and jumped for the candy, but Brick shot his arm back, having Boomer fall face down to the ground.

"What? I never said you can have one!" Brick said laughing and soon Butch started laughing as well.

"No fair! Brick, you cheated!" Boomer said, rubbing his sore head.

"It was never a game, sherlock!" Brick said, eating the jawbreaker tauntingly in front of his blonde brother.

"Hey look! It's those dumb Powerpuke Girls!" Butch said as the three girls landed in front of them.

"Give back that money and candy, boys!" Blossom ordered.

"No way, Pinky! This stuff belongs to me!" Brick said. His brothers glared at him."Eheh. I mean this stuff belongs to us!" He corrected.

"We don't care who you think it belongs to! The fact is you stole it!" Blossom pointed an accusing finger at the boys.

"Yeah! After all, I have something much better than some candy! How about a knuckle sand which?" Butter said, cracking her knuckles.

"Give up or else!" Bubbles warned. The boys looked at one another and started laughing.

"Sure! Let's see how much you'll fail!" Brick said and punched Blossom in the face, thus starting the fight. Boomer punched Bubbles in the gut and Bubbles countered kicking him in the arm. Butch kicked Buttercup in the face and then she tackled him into a nearby building. Brick grabbed Blossom's hair and threw her into another building. Smoke was everywhere. Then she jumped out from the smoke and rapidly punched Brick in the stomach.

Things kept going like this until all three girls were pushed back, each breathing heavily.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" Buttercup yelled acknowledging the fact the the boys were winning. They had done a lot of training, and now it was paying off.

"What's wrong? Are the little sissies getting tired?" Brick asked in a babying voice.

"How weak! I thought you were stronger than this Butterbut!" Butch said.

"You girls are dumb!" Boomer said crossing his arms with a confident smirk. His brothers groaned at did a facepalm.

"Whatever! Lets just finish this!" Brick said as each boys started to beat the girls even more. Bubbles started crying in pain. Buttercup could feel her anger getting stronger with each punch. Then, she finally snapped. She punched each boy, pushing them back and then started flying around them faster and faster.

"Buttercup? W-what is she doing Blossom?" Bubbles asked sniffling.

"I know! Bubbles, you know when you get a whole bunch of wind in your face, it gets harder to breath?" She nodded." Well, Buttercup is pushing a whole bunch of wind at the boys, making them have too much oxygen to take in. So basically, she's making it harder for the boys to breath!" Blossom concluded. Soon, Buttercup was spinning around the boys so fast that her plan was working. Boomer started coughing roughly and fell to his knees, and his brother's soon followed. They were then struggling to breath.

"Buttercup! That's enough! You can stop now! They've learned their lesson!" Bubbles called at Buttercup, but she wouldn't stop. She tried again.

"BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles yelled at the top of her lungs. Finally, she stopped.

"What the heck, Bubbles? Your nearly busted and ear drum!" Buttercup said, rubbing where her ear would be. Just then the boys flew off.

"We'll get you for this!" Brick said, and they all flew back to Mojo's.

"Cowards!" Buttercup yelled after them.

"Come on. Let's just return this candy and money." Blossom said and they all started to clean up the mess.

…

The boys came in exhausted.

"We'll get back at those girls for sure!" Brick said confidently.

"They'll pay for what they did!" Butch said in clenched teeth.

"Their gonna be runnin away like little chickens!" Boomer said smirking evily.

"First, we should go to bed." Brick said, yawning. His brothers agreed. They went up to their rooms and fell asleep in their bunk bed. Brick on top, Boomer in the middle, and Butch on the bottom.

…

At twelve o'clock at night, Mojo crept into the boys room. He walked silently to the three sleeping figures. He was about to take out his laser, but the floor creaked under his step, waking Brick up.

"W-what? Mojo, what's going on?" Brick asked, rubbing his eyes. Then Butch woke up and asked the same question as Brick.

"Um, I just got back home and I came to check on you!" Mojo saved.

"We're not babies ya'know." Butch said.

"I know, it's just that I worry, ok?" Mojo said. Brick eyed Mojo, and caught a quick glimpse of the laser behind Mojo's back. His eyes went wind, and he quickly jumped down and pushed Butch out of the way, yelling "Run!" As Mojo fired his laser, and managed to hit them before they ran away.

"What the heck is Mojo doing?" Butch asked as he and Brick ran out of the room, not acknowledging Boomer's absence.

"Wait, where's Boomer?" Butch asked as they continued running.

"He's probably behind us! Just keep running!" Brick ordered. Soon, they ran out of the observatory at jumped off the volcano, but from Mojo's laser, they fell to the ground.

"Ugh. What happened?" Butch asked as Brick grabbed his arm as they quickly ran away to Townsville. When they were in the streets they grew tired quickly.

"Man, I'm actually starting to feel bad for these humans. They get tired WAY too fast." Butch said, panting.

"Yeah. I'm so tired. I think maybe we can just rest for one minute..." Brick said, before collapsing onto the ground in exhaustion.

"Hey, don't die on me! Maybe your right, though. A little nap wont hurt…" Butch said and fell unconscious next to his brother. Little did they know that Boomer was still sleeping in their room.

…

Boomer's eyes slowly opened and he saw an angry looking Mojo.

"Mojo? What's going on? Where are Brick and Butch?" The blonde boy asked, and was shocked as Mojo shot him with the laser and fell unconscious. Mojo picked him up and left Townsville, with only one of the Rowdyruff Boys.

* * *

A/N: So, how was that? I hope you liked it! ^^ So, we have three super hero little girls, two unconscious boys left back in Townsville, and one 'little' brother left with the evilest villain in history. Well, tell me what you think! Do you like it, do you hate it, or do you not even care? Also, tell what what you think will happen! Please R&R! ^^


	2. Confusion

A/N: Yo guys, what's up? I hope you like all my fanfics so far! Please review my other stories as well! Thank you big time to everyone who has reviewed! You guys make me so happy! T^T *Glomps* Enjoy! :)

* * *

(Blossom's POV)

I was eating breakfast with my sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup when the Powerpuff Hotline began to ring. I quickly flew over to it and answered the phone.

"Hello? Blossom here." I said.

"Oh, Blossom! Downtown! There's a lot of commotion going on, and It's driving me crazy! Go and find out what's going on down there!" The mayor ordered.

"Alright Mayor, we're on our way!" I replied and slammed the phone down and turned to my sisters.

"Alright girls, there's trouble downtown! Let's go!" I ordered and my sisters nodded as we took off.

When we landed, I saw that there was a huge crowd of people. They seemed to be panicking. We flew over past the crowd and gasped. Right on the sidewalk was Brick and Butch, passed out!

"Move out of the way people! Nothing to see here!" I said, ushering everyone away. Soon, it was just us six. Bubbles bent down and started poking Butch.

"I wonder what happened…" She said. Buttercup crossed her arms. "Hmph! Well, maybe their finally dead! A major improvement if you ask me!" Just then, they both started to move. Brick and Butch's eyes slowly started to open. They groaned when the harsh sunlight shined on their eyes.

"Dang it!" Buttercup said.

"Alright boys! Time to tell us what's going on! Why were you unconscious on the ground?" I asked. They rubbed their eyes and looked at us confused.

"What'd ya mean? We ain't planning anything! We almost got killed last night!" Brick said grumpily.

"What? Who tried to kill you?" Bubbles asked.

"Why should we tell you?" Butch asked, eyeing us suspiciously.

"Tell us now!" Buttercup said, clenching her teeth. Butch looked bored. "No!" Then Buttercup punched Butch straight into a wall.

"Butch!" Brick yelled. When the smoke cleared, Butch was unconscious once again. Buttercup started laughing. "How weak! I knew I was stronger than him!" What the? There's no way Butch was that weak! He would have to not have any powers, because I could see that Buttercup was holding back… I then got an idea.

"Hey Brick! Punch me as hard as you can!" I ordered the red ruff. He looked surprised.

"Well I thought you'd never ask!" He grinned wickedly. He ran over to me and tried to punch me, but I dodged easily. I then countered with punching him straight in the jaw. He fell to the ground coughing as he wiped away blood from his mouth.

"Just as I thought! Your powers our gone!" I said. Just then, Brick also passed out on the ground.

"Come on. Let's bring them back home. We need to know what happened!" I said. Buttercup groaned and Bubbles looked curious. She started looking around furiously.

"Bubbles?" I asked. She turned to me with a frightened expression.

"Girls! Boomer's not here!" She said. We looked surprised. I just noticed that he was gone. Where could he have gone?

"We'll ask them about Boomer later! We need to get them some medical attention!" I said. Buttercup picked Butch up and slung him on her shoulder. I picked up Brick and held him bridal style. Then we flew off back home with many questions.

…

(Normal POV)

Boomer woke up and slowly opened his eyes. He looked scared, when he saw that he was in a dark room with HIM and Mojo.

"Where am I? Where are Brick and Butch?" He asked frightened. HIM did his best at looking sad.

"Boomer… I'm afraid that your brothers have been kidnapped." He said.

"W-what? Who took them?" He asked.

"Those wretched Powerpuff Girls!" HIM answered. Boomer gasped.

"W-why am I not with them?" Boomer asked.

"We were able to save you just in time. I'm afraid your brothers will have to deal with the girls for a while longer." HIM said as he showed a crystal ball showing the girls punching the boys unconscious and taking them to their home. Boomer looked angry and miserable.

"However, they did say that they won't hurt your brothers. They said that they want you to come and get them back yourself, and to just try and defeat them. That is why I will train you! You will learn how to fight and protect yourself with and without powers! Understand?" HIM explained. Boomer nodded. HIM slammed Boomer to the ground, Boomer struggling to get free.

"I said, UNDERSTAND?" He asked Boomer in his 'scary' voice. "Y-yes Him, sir." Boomer winced In pain. Mojo looked regretful. HIM smiled evily.

"Good. Now, Mojo, show are guest his new room." HIM ordered."Yes HIM" Mojo said and guided the almost crying Boomer to his room.

…

Brick and Butch woke up and slowly sat up. They noticed that they were on steel beds.

"Where the heck are we?" Butch asked, rubbing his head.

"How should I know?" Brick answered. Just then, the Professor popped out and smiled.

"Hello! My name is Professor John Utonium!" He greeted.

"Yo." Butch said.

"Hey." Brick also replied. He looked around the room. It appeared to be a lab. He then noticed a picture of the Professor hugging the girls. His eyes widened, and he grabbed Butch's wrist.

"Come on! Those girls are on to us!" Brick said, and they started running away. The climbed up the steps and stopped when they saw the girls blocking their way.

"Out of the way, Pinky!" Brick ordered.

"No! Just where do you think your going?" Blossom asked.

"Well, we were going to leave…" Brick trailed off, and started growling at the girls.

"Have you noticed that your brother is missing?" Blossom asked. Brick looked surprised and started looking around franticly.

"Dang it! I JUST NOW notice that? What the heck is wrong with me?" He asked, doing a facepalm.

"Alright Brick. Time to give us answers, now." Blossom leaned into him, eyeing him suspiciously. Brick sighed.

"Ok…"

* * *

A/N: Ok! Done! Now isn't that a cliffhanger or what? I hope you like it! And please remember to read and review! Remember, reviews make the world go round! :)


	3. The end of a new beginning

A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you all like my story so far, and remember to read and review! Enjoy!

(Brick's pov)"Ok…"

* * *

I sighed and explained to them everything that happened last night. After I finished my explanation the girls and that Professor guy looked surprised.

"Wait, you telling me that the monkey version of Hitler took away your powers, and kidnapped your brother? Now that is just completely messed up!" Buttercup said. Blossom had her arms crossed while steadily tapping her foot.

"Well, now that you know, we'll be going now." I said, pushing them by and walked to the front door with Butch right behind me.

"Wait! There has to be something we could do to help!" Bubbles said stopping me. I turned to her and growled.

"Oh yeah, and what could you sissies do? And why would you help us?" I asked. This has to be a trick. Blossom looked at us with a determined look."We're heroes, Brick. We have to help you. Plus, Mojo might be doing something horrible to him, and we can't let him get away with that!" I looked skeptical.

"Why should I trust you? There's no way you would help us." I said. Blossom sighed and looked at me with an expression I couldn't read."Brick, this is serious. I can not and will not let anything horrible happen to any of Townsville's citizens, even the villains." She said, determined as ever.

I was taken aback. What should I do? I can't just let them help me! I don't need them! I can Boomer on my own. Then it hit me. A feeling that I had never felt before, some kind of feeling telling me to trust them, for Boomer's sake. I had no choice in the matter did I? I took a deep breath and answered."Alright, fine, I'll let you h-h-help us. I never had to ask anyone for help, so I didn't know how to ask for it. I scowled as we walked out the door, and miss little perfect had a satisfied look.

Butch caught up to me and whispered in my ear, "Hey, leader boy, are you sure about this? I don't trust them." He said. Again that tugging feeling came to me again, what was it?"Don't worry. We have no choice, so you better not complain. I've had enough trouble today." I replied. I can't take all this leadership duties! It's driving me insane!

Buttercup walked next to Blossom and whispered in her ear, "Hey, leader girl, are you sure about this? I mean those guys can't be trusted! Their evil, remember?" Buttercup asked Blossom, and she just simply shrugged."Trust me Buttercup, I can tell that their telling the truth, so just bear with it, ok?" Blossom replied, and Buttercup just pouted childishly.

"So, what's the plan, Pinky?" I asked my counterpart. I really have no clue as to what to do.

"Simple, all we have to do is go back to the scene of the crime." I looked curious as to where this was leading. She sighed."We need to go back to Mojo's!" She said, as realization dawned upon me. Of course!

"Well, what are waiting for? Let's go!" Butch said, but them remembered that we can't fly. I looked over and saw that the way over to Mojo's by walking would take forever! I facepalmed and groaned in frustration.

"Well, we can fly, so maybe we can you know…" Bubbles suggested and my eyes immediately widened."No way your going to carry us! Never , will that ever happen!" I yelled. Carrying us like babaies is just the worst idea ever!

"Well, then I guess we'll just have to walk then." Blossom said and started walking.

"What? No way I'm walking that far!" Butch said, I must admit, when it comes this we're pretty lazy. Buttercup groaned. I could tell she wasn't thrilled about this either. Just then, that professor guy came running out.

"Wait! You don't have to walk! Why don't I drive you? It'll be much faster!" He suggested. I agreed. Anything would be better than walking right now. We all got in the car and drove off to the volcano/observatory.

When we got there, the professor waited with the car. Just then, I felt a gust of wind and found myself at the top of the volcano. I looked behind me and growled."Never, do that again." I said, and Blossom just giggled in response. Butch looked extremely angry and embarrassed. I shrugged off my anger and walked in. I was shocked to see the whole place destroyed! Wires hung loosely on the ceiling, tiles were missing, machines were broken, it looked like a bomb exploded in here!

"Come on." I said as we walked carefully through the narrow halls to my room. When we opened the door, I saw a whole in the ceiling, and was destroyed like the rest of the place. I walked past our bed and brushed my hands against it and remembered all the good times we had here. I then snapped out of my trance like state and walked to the back of the room. Blossom came next to me.

"What are looking for?" She asked, and I pointed to the camera on the ceiling. Pinky seemed to understand and flew up and got it down for me.

"What are you going to do with that?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, Mojo never thought that I would actually know how to handle this and pick the right time the camera recorded. He shouldn't underestimate me." I said as I typed in a code and found the time I was looking for. I selected the recording and it played everything that happened last night.

The girls were shocked when I paused it right after we left the room. I sighed and played it again. I watched as Boomer woke up wondering were his brothers were and then as he got shot with the Antidote X and was kidnapped by Mojo. That feeling came back once again.

"Aaagghhhh!" I yelled and punched the floor. The others stepped back in surprised."Why didn't I look back? My brother was kidnapped thanks to me! Now who knows what'll happen to him?" I yelled. Then I realized what the feeling was. Boomer, my 'little' brother was taken, and I couldn't do anything about it. All of our memories of us committing crimes, getting beaten by those girls, all of us laughing together, doing everything together, were now all gone. I would never have those memories again, because I let my brother be taken. I never had any kind of thought about what being a brother was, but now I think I know what it is. I could feel the guilt and sadness wash over me. I'll never see my baby bro again. I couldn't protect him, I couldn't save him. I felt Blossom put her hand on my shoulder in a comforting manor.

"I-I want him back…" I said quietly."I want Boomer back! Give him back already! It's my fault this happened so why him? I want my brother back!" I yelled and felt some kind of liquid form in my eyes. I then realized that they were tears. I knew know that I have to protect Butch at all costs. I won't lose him like Boomer. I'll act more like a brother to him. I looked up at Butch who looked surprised yet curious. I got up and hugged him. He stiffened up in my arms by the new kind of affection and then loosened up when he knew I had to do this.

"Your not going to leave either Butch, you promise that." I ordered. He nodded slowly.

"Of course I won't get taken, but now that our place is destroyed, what now?" Butch asked. Bubbles poked my shoulder and I looked at her.

"Well, maybe you could stay with us? We have some guest room's you guys can have. She smiled sweetly at me.

"W-why are you being nice to us? We h-hate each other, remember?" I asked. She giggled."Well, that doesn't matter now. The fact is that you guys have no one left, and we want you to stay with us. At least until we find Boomer." She said.

"Find boomer?" I asked."Of course! We can't give up yet!" Blossom smiled, while looking determined."Yeah, and I don't even feel like beating you guys up right now, so why not? You better not annoy me though!" Buttercup said. She smirked at Butch as he rolled his eyes. Blossom put her hand out to me.

"So? Truce?" She asked me. I nodded slowly and smiled.

"Truce."

…

I looked into mine and Butch's new room. It had a bunk bed, a night stand, some bean bag chairs, a computer, and a nice looking tv.

"So, how's your new room?" Blossom asked me. I walked over to my night stand holding and alarm clock and a lamp.

"I think something's missing" I said. I pulled out a picture frame and put it on the nightstand. It held a small photo of me and my brothers. I was on the right, one hand on my hip. I looked quite amused, but I don't know why. Butch was on the left and had his arms crossed in front of his chest, and had a small smile. Boomer was in the middle smiling more than he ever has. His arms were around the both of us. I smiled and saw Blossom, her sisters and Butch next to me.

"Don't worry. We'll find him." She said. I nodded.

"Yeah, no matter how long it takes."

* * *

A/N: Well, this is by far the most longest chapter in any of my stories! I hope you like it! And remember, NO INCEST! Well, please review, and I MIGHT go easier on Boomer. Thanks! Oh, and thanks DestinyDreamer911 for the monkey version of Hitler idea! That was hilarious! Thank you to all those who reviewed! Please review, and don't worry. This story is FAR from over! Thanks!


	4. Returned Ten years later

A/N: Yay! We are now on chapter 4! I'm thinking about making a new fanfic, maybe about Boomer being a vampire, so please tell me what you think! Well, anyways I hope you like it! Enjoy! :)

* * *

(Bricks POV)

The school bell rang signaling us to leave. As we were walking out of school, Butch stretched. He was wearing a black jacket saying RRB on the back in green spray paint, a lime green shirt with a black and white skull on it, and a black pair of jeans. He also wore his hair in his same cow lick from when he was first born, and having his hair partly cover his right eye, like PPGZ Butch."Man, school is so boring! Why do we even go?" He asked.

"Because Butch, if you don't get an education, you don't go to college. If you don't go to college, you can't get a job. If you don't get a job, you can't get a family, or a happy life." Blossom replied. Butch rolled his eyes. Blossom was wearing a long sleeve hot pink shirt, one shoulder sleeveless. She also had on a jean skirt, with black leggings going to her knees. Her hair went all the way down to her lower back side, and a red ribbon instead of her bow.

Bubbles giggled."Blossom, you still have to admit that school is STILL boring. Well, except art and drama of course." Bubbles was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, and a baby blue tank top, with a rose on it. Her hair was still in her usual pigtails, going down a little lower than her shoulders.

"Don't even try Bubbles. You know that leader girl still loves her school." Buttercup rolled her eyes. She was wearing a lime green T-shirt with a skull on it, a jean jacket tied around her waist, and some baggy blue jeans. Her hair was just like it was as a kid, just longer, down to her shoulders.

"I snickered as Blossom just pouted and walked farther away from Buttercup. I was wearing a red shirt, with the writing "Hold my beer while I make out with your girlfriend". Blossom still hates that shirt. I also had on some black jeans, with my brand new black sneakers with neon red laces. I still had my red cap, and my hair was in a long ponytail. (Brick from PPGD.)

It has been ten years since Boomer was taken. Oh, and I was just a little emotional the day we made peace, ok? I had something in my eyes, so I never cried! Anyways, life has gotten better I guess. We help the girls out with any crimes, but again, without the villains, we haven't had much trouble. I just hope that this isn't a trick, to lower our guard. If so, it worked. We attend Townsville High, and we are on our last week and a half of school, before Christmas break. I sighed. It'll be another Christmas without Boomer.

…

There was a pitch black room. All you could see was a boy, about 16, kneeling down to someone. He had blonde hair, and a black training suit, with RRB in blue writing on his left shoulder. (PPGD: RRB clothes we see them training in.)

"Your mission: Destroy the Powerpuff Girls, and bring back Brick and Butch of the Rowdyruff Boys. You will not fail, understood?" A menacing voice said. He was HIM. The boy kneeling down looked up at him with cold dark blue eyes.

"Yes, HIM sir." And with that, he disappeared.

(With the PPG and RRB)

We were about to unlock the door to our house, when suddenly, Blossom screamed and was thrown to the ground."Blossom!" I yelled and ran over to her She looked at me fearfully."Brick! I can't move! I'm paralyzed!" Soon, I heard Bubbles and Buttercup scream and they were paralyzed as well.

"Who did this?" I demanded. Butch and I got into battle positions. I looked up and gasped. Butch went wide eyed. Floating in the sky was none other than… Boomer! He looked awfully serious. His eyes were fixed on us. He slowly landed on the ground and looked around. His face went from serious to extremely happy. He grinned from ear to ear and ran to us.

"Brick, Butch! You guys are ok! Thank goodness!" He said and hugged us both. I looked behind us and saw that the girls were extremely confused.

"B-Boomer? What are you doing here? What happened to you?" I asked. Boomer looked behind us and then grabbed our hands. He gently pulled us away."I'll explain later! Right now, we need to get away before those girls can move again!" Boomer said."Come on! I need to get you back to safety!"

"What? Safety? Boomer, we're fine! The girls haven't done anything to us!" I said. He looked confused, then smiled a little."It's ok! You need to come back with me!" He said. I looked behind me to see Buttercup growling at the fact she couldn't move. Bubbles was still looking confused, and Blossom was looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Brick! Please, help us! We can't move!" She yelled to me. Now I feel guilty! I looked back at Boomer, and then at Butch who looked very uncomfortable. I sighed and pulled my hand away, as did Butch. Boomer looked at us, confused.

"Brick? Butch, come on! We need to go!" He said, but I shook my head. I walked back to Blossom and helped her up. Butch walked over to Bubbles and Buttercup and helped them as well.

"I'm sorry, but I can't just leave Pinky like this. I want to know what's going on though. Can't you stay and explain everything? Your free to join us." I said, trying not to make him feel bad. I'm not choosing the girls over my brother, I just hate feeling guilty! Dang it guilt, why must you haunt me? Why? Boomer looked shocked, hurt, and disappointed. He gave me a sad smile.

"I see. You don't want to go back with me yet, right? I understand. Just know that I'll be back soon. Please make your decision by then." He flew away before I could say anything. I could see that he had wiped away a tear. What is going on?

I sighed and led Blossom inside the house to the Professor who was about to come looking for us. Now this is when thing's get interesting.

* * *

A/N: Ok! That's it! Now, I'm grounded now, I think, so I probably won't update for awhile. I know, bad timing right? Well, just please be patient! Please R&R!


	5. Family

A/N: Hi everybody! Why is no one reviewing my stories anymore? I feel ignored. Well, anyways, please enjoy! By the way** this **means HIM is using his scary voice, ok? Thanks! :)

* * *

When Boomer arrived back at his HQ, he was getting an earful of HIM. They were once again in the dark room.

"**You are pathetic! How could you run away like that?"** HIM asked. Boomer flinched."I-im sorry, HIM-" He was cut off.

"**You will address me as 'sir', remember! You better have a good explanation for this!"** HIM yelled. Boomer just looked at the ground."I'm sorry, sir. I just thought that it was the wrong time. I need them to come with me willingly, remember?" Boomer said. He didn't want his brothers to hate him!"And also, they insisted that they were never in any danger. Do you think that maybe-"

"**You dare question my authority? If you know what's good for you, you better not make that mistake again! Lucky for you, I'm feeling generous today, so I will not punish you."** Boomer sighed in relief. HIM then dismissed Boomer and he went back to his room.

…

One week later, everyone was walking home from the mall. They all played fun games, such as laser tag, and the arcade. They were all talking and laughing with each other. It finally started to snow again, but today it was oddly warm. Suddenly, a huge ki blast came out of nowhere and hit everyone.

"What the heck just happened?" Butch asked, covering his eyes. When the smoke cleared, everyone got into a fighting stance.

"Brick! You and Butch should get out of here! You know that your powerless!" Blossom ordered. Brick shook his head."No way Blossy! We still know how to fight, thank you very much!" Brick said. Blossom sighed in defeat, knowing that she couldn't convince him.

"Alright! Why don't you stop being a coward and show your rotten face already!" Buttercup yelled. They all heard someone chuckle. Then Boomer appeared out of nowhere.

"My, my, aren't we feisty today? Don't worry, I've just come to pick my brothers up!" Boomer grinned and grabbed his brother's wrists. They tried to pull back, but Boomer was to strong for them. Just then, Buttercup came and kicked Boomer right in the face. He growled as he held his bruised cheek.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll leave before I make that more than a bruise." Buttercup narrowed her eyes. Boomer's eyes widened when he remembered the events of the week before. He barely got out of that one!

Blossom pressed a button on her watch, the screen changed to the Professor. He looked worried."Blossom? What's going on? Are you in trouble?" He asked. Blossom watched as Boomer repeatedly punched Buttercup, then Butch came and elbowed him in the head, but with no powers, it wasn't very affective.

"Yes, Professor! Is it ready yet?" Blossom asked. Knowing what she was referring to, he nodded."Yes. Should I bring it now?" Blossom nodded."Quickly!" She said, before the screen went blank. She just barely dodged a ki blast from Buttercup. Bubbles was trying to figure out what to do, while Brick tried to think of a plan.

After awhile, Boomer had managed to knock Buttercup unconscious. Blossom readied herself for a fight, Bubbles did the same. Boomer looked dead serious now. He's going to get his brother's back this time, he can NOT afford to lose this time. He flew straight at Bubbles, and kneed her in the stomach, The he spun around, and elbowed he right in the forehead. She landed on the ground, groaning in pain.

Then I realized why we were losing. This was apart of their plan! They made sure that we lowered our guard, and then, they found the perfect moment to strike! We were weaker than Boomer, and we all knew it, even Buttercup. I flew over and blasted Boomer several times. He quickly grabbed an electric pole near the street, and hit me with it. I landed flat o my face, about 20 feet away. I could see that Brick was torn at what to do, Bubbles was still recovering, holding her stomach, and Butch was about to come and try to help. Boomer hit me again, practically smoking me. I groaned in pain. I opened my eyes slightly, when I finally saw the Professor come.

"Boys! Boys! Here, take this!" The professor handed the boys a needle. Brick looked confused."Why?" He frowned."You'll see! Just take it!" He pushed them. Brick sighed and stuck the needle in his arm, so did Butch. Suddenly, they dropped the shots, as a red and green aura surrounded Brick and Butch. Then, the aura became stronger by the second. Boomer was looking confused at them. They started to scream as they powered up with energy. They sent a hug shock wave, pushing Boomer back. We all covered our eyes, then I noticed that Buttercup was finally awake as well. When the boys finally calmed down they grinned as they flew over to Boomer and beat him senseless. Butch punched Boomer in the eye, Brick kicked hi in the stomach. He tried to deflect their attacks, but they were to strong. Finally, Boomer managed to blast them away. He was panting, almost all of his energy was gone.

"Why…?" He said quietly as he stared at the ground."Why can't I take you back? Why won't you allow me to rescue you?" He asked quietly.

"Listen, Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, everyone, we care about them and they care about us. Their our family. I won't let anyone hurt my family." Brick said. The Professor had given him and Butch their powers back. Boomer looked completely stunned. His eyes widened as he heard those words. He clenched his fists, and glared at them.

"How could you say that? I'm your brother! Am I not your family anymore? Do I not matter to you? Why won't you listen?" He yelled at them. Brick looked surprised, then looked guilty when he found his mistake.

"Boomer, I didn't mean that…" Brick trailed off. Butch just glared at him."No! Brick, you meant what you said! What kind of brother are you, if your always trying to kill the ones close to us? If anything, you aren't our brother!" Butch yelled. Bubbles covered her mouth with her hands, gasping. Boomer looked angry and hurt.

"Whatever! Are you going to come back with me or not? Please! If you don't then…then…" Boomer subconsciously flinched."No." Brick said flatly. Boomer looked at him, confused."Why?"

"I'm sorry, but I just can't. We're good now. We can't go back to being villains. We're not in any danger, so-" Brick was cut off."We don't need you." Butch said flatly. Boomer looked down."Butch! No Boomer, it's just that, well… I don't want to let everyone down." Brick said. Suddenly, Boomer fell to his knees in pain.

"Boomer!" Brick yelled and ran to him."Boomer, are you ok?" Boomer slapped him."I don't need you either. If you hate then fine! You could have just told me!" Boomer yelled, tears in his eyes. Brick stepped back in shock. Boomer flew away without another word. Brick sighed as he watched his brother leave.

…

They were once again in the strange room. Boomer was bracing himself for a total rampage from HIM.

"Boomer, Boomer, Boomer. Have I told you that I can easily get rid of you?" HIM asked. Boomer gulped, and nodded." Well now, I might just do that. Can you and will you get your brothers back without any trouble next time?" He asked.

"Y-yes, sir. I was just shocked they had gotten their powers back. I will NOT fail next time." Boomer replied."Good, Now I guess you'll have to face your** punishment!** HIM yelled. Boomer looked at HIM terrified."P-please sir, I can do better!" He said."**No! You must be punished if you wish to succeed!**" HIM said, and with that, the punishment began.

(Two hours later)

Boomer was shoved into his cell/room. He fell to the stone cold ground. He was badly beaten. His clothes were ripped, his hair was messy, and he was bleeding all over. He crawled to his bed and looked out the window.

'Maybe…' He thought. He had tried this numerous times, but maybe it might work now. It was snowing that night. It was around 10:00 right now. He dug under his bed and pulled out a case. He opened it revealing a gun. He took it out and stood back, aiming the gun at the windows bars. He shot each bar, each one breaking. He was relieved, because he used all of his bullets.

'Good thing I was always so good at target practice.' He smirked and took one last look at his prison.

'I'll escape. I'll escape this time!' He smiled at the thought. He then jumped out the window into the snow. Soon, he made his way to Townsville. No one was in sight, as he kept limping in the streets. He was trying his best to stay awake, but soon, he found himself on the ground slowly drifting off to sleep. All he heard after that was someone scream his name, but he didn't know who it was, or what time of day it was. He knew he saw sunlight, though. After that, he blacked out.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! I really like this chapter for some reason… Oh, well! ^^ So, I hoped you all liked it, and sorry, but I just love leaving cliffy's! R&R! :)


	6. Stay or go?

A/N: Hey, how's it going everyone? Good? Great! Well, here is the next chapter of Kill or be killed! Enjoy!

* * *

(Bubbles' POV)

"Please? I really want to go ice skating! It'll be fun!" I begged Blossom. She was trying to read her new book, but I kept asking her if we could all go out today. She sighed and stared at me with a bored expression.

"If we go, will you let me read my book in peace?" She asked. I nodded my head furiously."Yes, of course! I promise, I won't bother you for the rest of the day!" I said and she groaned in annoyance, before getting up and walking to the closet. She pulled out some ice skates and turned to me.

"Fine, get ready." She said flatly. I squealed in joy and got on all my winter clothes on. Soon, everyone else was unwillingly dressed. Brick was practically depressed ever since yesterday. He really wanted Boomer to stay, but sadly he made his choice, and Boomer made his. Butch was in a bad mood, no one knows why, but I think I do. I think that he secretly wants Boomer to stay as well, but he wants to keep his tough attitude.

"Let's go!" I said cheerfully, and with that we left to the park where there was a frozen ice pond. On our way there, I noticed something. I looked at the snow covered ground and stood there paralyzed. Everyone stopped as well and looked at me.

"Hey blue, what's wrong?" Buttercup asked me. I pointed ahead of me and everyone gasped. There was a trail of blood in the snow.

"I have a bad feeling about this. Come on." Blossom said and we slowly followed the trail. Soon, I saw something or someone lying in the ground, the blood coming form whatever or whoever it was. After another minute of walking and staring, I finally got a description. It was a person, I think a boy. He had blonde hair, a ripped up blue shirt, and ripped black jeans. Then I gasped at who it was.

"Boomer!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. We all ran over to him. He was bleeding heavily, and he was very injured and unconscious.

"Quickly! We need to get him help!" I said. Brick grabbed Boomer and carried him bridal style."Come on!" Brick said, and we all flew straight back to our house.

…

(Boomer's POV)

I woke up when I felt sunlight washed over my eyes. I groaned slightly as I covered my eyes with my hand. My hand was wrapped in bandages. I looked around the room. I t had light baby blue walls, a round window showing the snow covered city. I also saw that there was a computer desk with a laptop in a black case, a plasma screen TV, and a baby blue beanbag chair. The closet door had a large mirror on it, taking up the whole door, and then I saw myself in the reflection. My head had a bandage all around it. My arms were covered in bandages as well. I pulled off the covers and saw that I was wearing a new pair of black jeans, and everything form my waist up was covered in bandages, except my face of course. I did however have a band aid on my right cheek.

Suddenly, I saw a girl come in. She had long blonde hair in two pigtails going down to her shoulders, a long sleeve blue sweater, and some jeans. It was Bubbles. Her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Everyone, come quick! Boomer's awake!" She called out of the room. I heard loud footsteps coming to the room, when I saw everyone, Blossom, Buttercup, Butch, Brick and some guy in a lab coat.

"Boomer, are you ok? We saw you bleeding to death downtown! What happened?" Brick asked me with concern. He was wearing a red jacket with a black T-shirt, and some black jeans. Butch was wearing a dark green hoodie and some black shorts. Blossom had on a long sleeve hot pink shirt, and some white pants. Buttercup had on a lime green T0shirt saying in big black bold letters 'Mess with me, and your dead.' I'm guessing that shirt was directed at me.

"W-where am I? What's going on?" I asked."Your at our house. Like I said, we found you bleeding to death, so we took you here." Brick replied.

I looked around the room, and started to panic a little. What will HIM do when he finds out I escaped? What kind of punishment will I have? I need to get out of here! I tried to get up, but I fell back in pain.

"Careful, you shouldn't get up to fast. You suffered a lot of blood loss. Please, what happened?" Blossom asked, and I just turned away.

"I didn't need you help." I muttered under my breath. Blossom frowned."You know, we jus saved your life! A little thank you wouldn't hurt!" She said.

"When can I leave?" I asked, completely ignoring her complaint. Blossom's frown deepened."You should just stay in bed for the rest of the day." Bubbles answered. I sighed and stared off into space. Bubbles reached over to touch my shoulder.

"Boomer…" She trailed off. She lightly pressed her hand on my shoulder and I flinched staring at her in surprise. She quickly pulled away, and started to walk out of the room.

"Come on. We should leave him to rest." She said and with that left the room. Everyone looked at me one last time before leaving me. Brick shut the door quietly behind him. I closed my eyes, trying to figure out a way to make up to HIM for escaping. If he's lucky, he'll get to live another day.

After a whole day of people coming in to check on me, telling me to sleep, and giving me food, it was finally night time. I groaned and pushed away the covers.

'I need to get back before HIM kills me!' I thought to myself. I slowly stood up, and put on my old uniform, and quietly walked out of my room, down the stairs and out the door.

(Brick's POV)

I was in the kitchen getting a glass of water. When I was done, I walked upstairs to my room. I stopped though, and walked over to where Boomer was sleeping. He had Bubbles room, so she was sharing with Blossom. I opened the door slightly but gasped. Boomer wasn't in bed! I ran over and woke everyone up.

"Guys, Boomer's gone!" I said to everyone. They all went wide eyed and we all ran over it the front door and opened it. It was late out, around 10:00. It wasn't snowing that bad, but it was still freezing out. I ran outside to see if I could spot Boomer.

"Boomer!" I called out when I saw him walking in the snow, not too far from our house. I ran over to him, and grabbed his shoulders. He was still weak. When I saw him, I almost gasped. His eyes were dull and lifeless. It was like he was dead, yet alive. He was way to weak to be walking in the snow like this!

"Boomer, what the heck were you thinking? Are you crazy?" I asked him. He was shivering uncontrollably."I-I have to get back, to HIM. I s-shouldn't have r0run away." He stuttered. Then in came to me.

"Boomer, did HIM do this to you?" I asked firmly. No reply. I shook him, making him look straight at me. His eyes were full of fear, and sadness.

"You have to stay. I won't let you die like this! There is no way you can walk in the snow in your condidtion!" I said. Suddenly, Boomer fell to his knees, holding his stomach.

"Boomer!" I said.

"Why?" He asked quietly.

"What?" I asked, not quite hearing him.

"Why? Why are you helping me? I thought you hated me. I mean, you guys said you didn't need me, and that I wasn't your brother." He said, staring at the ground.

"Boomer, we never meant those things. We were just frustrated and confused. And you know what? The Boomer I know is a lot better than this. He's strong, and brave and even though he's not the sharpest nail in the box, he can still kick butt! You wouldn't try to take away the ones we care about, would you?" I asked. He shook his head. I smiled slightly.

"I still don't understand!" He yelled a little, tears filling his eyes."You should hate me! You shouldn't care if I was hurt! No one has ever been afraid for my own life! I'm confused! Isn't everyone supposed to be heartless? Why do you still worry about me?" He yelled again, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Boomer, your our brother! Of course we would be worried about you! We will always be worried about you." I said, and hugged him tightly. Boomer tried to pull away.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked. I was shocked. Doesn't he know what a hug is?"Boomer, it's a hug. It's a sign of affection." I said. He seemed to calm own a bit after that. After another moment her started to cry some more.

"It hurt! I spent so much time looking for you! I never thought you would be worried about me." He said, trying to hold back the tears. He hugged me back, gripping me tightly, like I would disappear if he let go. After a few minutes, I could feel Boomer loosen up around me. I pulled back and saw that he was sleeping. I smiled and picked him up, and he sniggled into me, a small smile spread on his face. I walked back to the house and everyone was relieved that he stayed. I set him back in his bed, hoping that things would change between us and get better.

* * *

A/N: So, how was that? I hope you liked it! Well, not much else to say, so thank you! R&R!


	7. True nature

A/N: Hello fantastic readers! I hope you all are being patient with my horribly late updating! I really hope that I can get a new computer, because this one is so slow! :( Well, enough whining, let's get on with the show! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Boomer had stayed in bed and rested the next day. Everyone would come in and check on him once in awhile, though. Things had calmed down, but now Brick and everyone else was wondering what happened to Boomer these past ten years.

In the early morning, before anyone was awake, Boomer slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He was still in Bubbles' room. He looked over at the digital clock next to him on the nightstand. It read 6:15 in big bold colorful numbers. Boomer sat up slowly and started to get out of bed. He limped his way over to the door, but before leaving, he pulled on his black jacket. He crept out of his room, through the hallway and down the stairs. He wasn't going to leave again, he just wanted to move around, and stretch. He was sitting on the couch, when he heard footsteps. He ducked down and saw the Professor. He was wearing a dark royal blue robe and some white slippers. Boomer eased out of his hiding place, allowing the aged man to see him.

"Boomer, what are doing up this early? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Professor asked him. Boomer just looked down. The professor smiled knowing how he felt. He walked out of the room and came back with a ladder. It wasn't very big, just a few feet. He climbed up the ladder and pulled a handle on the roof. When he pulled it down, a small staircase appeared. Boomer looked at him curiously, as the professor motioned for him to follow. The two climbed up the small set of steps and at the top, they were on the roof. It was a beautiful morning. No one was awake, the sun was just setting over the horizon, and all was peaceful. Boomer and the professor sat next to each other for a few minutes before Boomer broke the silence.

"W-why are you helping me?" Boomer asked while looking at his feet. The professor looked at him and smiled.

"Simple. You're apart of the family. When you disappeared, the boys wouldn't stop looking for you. Eventually, I decided to adopt them. They've been acting a lot better after that night. I think that once the boys figured out how important you are to each other, they really started to think. We're helping you because you're important to Brick and Butch." He replied, staring off into the sky. Boomer looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I'm not used to it… All the attention, I mean. I thought that my only purpose was to destroy those girls, yet you all still choose to help me. It's all just so confusing." Boomer said. The professor frowned and put his arm around Boomer. He flinched at the sudden touch.

"We won't hurt you, Boomer. We have no reason too. Maybe if you show us your true nature, and act more like yourself, you'll all get along better." He said. Boomer shook his head.

"I can't… HIM, he'll punish me if he catches us getting along." Boomer started to show fear and sadness on his face.

"We'll help you. If I know one thing, it's that the girls and your brothers will not let you get hurt. You just have to trust me on this." He smiled kindly to Boomer.

Boomer looked a bit shocked, but then smiled slightly."I guess I'll just have to take my chances."

Brick woke up to the sound of glass breaking. His eyes widened in surprise and jumped out of bed. He threw on a red T-shirt and black shorts and ran out of his room. He looked to see everyone else awake from the noise as well. They all ran own the stairs and stopped at the sound of… Laughing?

They all looked into the kitchen to see the professor laughing like no tomorrow, and what looked like Boomer covered in soap and bubbles. Boomer shook off all the soap, revealing his outfit. He was wearing a sky blue T-shirt, and some black pants, while wearing a yellow apron over it and a yellow bandana. Apparently, he was just washing the dishes. Boomer looked confused for a moment before sneezing up a bubble. Everyone then broke out in laughter at the scene before them. Boomer looked surprised when he saw everyone.

"What is going on in here?" Brick asked while crossing his arms. Boomer put the sponge that he was holding into the sink and walked over to Brick timidly.

"Boomer, what in the world happened in here?" Brick asked the shy boy. Boomer closed his eyes and bent over and bowed to Brick.

"S-sorry! I wasn't paying attention, and squeezed the bottle, a-and I wasn't d-doing my job correctly. I can clean it all up, just d-don't blame the professor! I-it's m-my fault!" Boomer stuttered in fear. Brick raised his hand high above his head, and Boomer flinched and braced himself for a painful hit. Instead, he felt Brick rest his hand on his head. Boomer opened his eyes in shock and looked up. Brick bent down a little to get eye to eye with Boomer.

Brick started laughing while ruffling Boomer's hair."What are you talking about? That was hilarious! I'm glad you and the professor are having fun! Just make sure to clean yourself up afterwards, ok?" Brick said kindly. Boomer just stood there speechless. He stared in awe at his brother.

"A-aren't you mad? I m-made a mess! S-shouldn't you hit me or something?" Boomer asked confusion clear in his voice. Brick frowned at what he said.

"What? I wouldn't hit you. We can clean this up later, it's no problem. It was funny to see you covered in soap like that, haha!" Brick laughed again. He took his hand away and stood up straight.

"So, what were you guys up too before we came down?" Bubbles asked.

"Oh, nothing really. We were just preparing breakfast, that's all. I was having Boomer do the dishes." Professor replied while smiling brightly.

"You had Boomer do all this? He should still be in bed!" Blossom said sternly. Boomer immediately looked at her and ran to her.

"W-wait! It's my fault! I woke up early, and asked the professor if I could help him out! Don't get mad at him, he was only being nice…" Boomer said sadly. Blossom looked at him and sighed.

"Alright, but you need to be more careful. You might reopen your wounds if you move around to much." She said with worry.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I've been through worse." Boomer said, and walked back to the kitchen. The professor gave him plates full of food, and set the table.

"Anyways, it's time to eat!" The professor said happily and everyone flew to the table. Before they started eating, Brick looked behind him to see Boomer standing there, wondering what to do. He frowned and waved at Boomer.

"Hey, come on! You can sit with us!" Brick said. Boomer looked hesitant at first and walked over to them and sat down next to Bubbles.

They all started eating, all but Boomer. He was cautiously poking his food. Butch looked at him with his mouth stuffed with food.

"Hey, aren't you going to eat? It's not poisoned or anything." Butch said pointing at the food with his fork. He looked up at Butch and back at his plate."It's not impossible. After all, we are enemies. It's pretty simple to do…" Boomer said, glaring at his plate. Buttercup sighed and walked over to him. She stabbed her fork in his food and took a bite.

"Look, its fine, see?" She said and sat back down in her seat. Boomer poked his food once more, then took a bite. He blushed slightly at the taste.

"I think he likes it." Butch said and snickered.

After breakfast, Boomer took all the plates to the kitchen and started washing them. Brick walked over to him and tried to help, but Boomer just pushed him away.

"Let me help. You should just go and lie down and rest. I'll handle things here." Brick said. Boomer shook his head and continued washing a plate.

"No, I have to do this. It's my job." He said. The other walked in to hear the conversation."How is it your job? We live here, you're the guest." Buttercup said. Boomer looked back to all of them. He rose a non-existent eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? The guest is supposed to do all the work for the host, right? I'm just doing what I was told." He said stubbornly.

"No, Boomer. The host is supposed to do the work for the guest. Whoever told you that was wrong." Blossom said.

"I'm going to do the work, ok? Just leave me alone!" He yelled. Boomer's eyes widened and he covered his mouth.

"I'm so sorry! I- I didn't mean it! Honest!" Boomer said. Brick sighed and walked away while saying," Fine, do what you want. I don't care." Boomer looked down then continued doing the dishes. Everyone went quiet, but soon walked away.

Soon, the day past with nothing new. Boomer stayed up in Bubbles' room for most of the time.

(With HIM)

HIM chuckled darkly.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Boomer. It looks like he's run away to the enemy. Oh, he's going to get a punishment he'll **never forget**." HIM said to himself, as he stared at the balled up form of Boomer on the bed, silently crying to himself. Mojo suddenly came into the room.

"Do you want me to retrieve, him, sir?" Mojo asked while bowing down. HIM chuckled and shook his head.

"No. I want to see what'll happen. Surely, he'll carry out his mission. Plus, what will his brothers think when they see Boomer's true nature? **They'll hate him, I know**." HIM said with a dark voice.

"Very well," Mojo replied, and left the room.

"Tick tock, Boomer. Your time is running out.

**I'll get you.**

**I promise.**"

* * *

A/N: Wow, who knew, right? Looks like things are going a little bad for everyone, bit even worse, what is HIM planning? What is Boomer's 'true nature'? Find out next time on Powerpuff Girls: Kill or be killed! R&R! :)


	8. Die

A/N: I'm so excited to update! I just now avoided having my friend find out I like ppg! He would flip out and mock me for it for the rest of my life! D: thank goodness I saved myself! Anyways, I hope you like my next chapter! Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Bubbles said cheerfully as she ran down the stairs. She was wearing a baby blue button up shirt and some blue flannel pants with some white bunny slippers. Blossom was sitting at the coffee table reading a book. She looked up and smiled at her blonde sister.

"Good morning, Bubbles. How did you sleep?" She asked and Bubbles stretched her arms out wide."I slept great!" Suddenly, Boomer walked down the stairs. He looked exhausted.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Boomer!" Bubbles smiled brightly at him. Boomer looked at her curiously."Christmas Eve? What's that?" He asked and Bubbles gasped. Butch and Buttercup stopped playing their video games and Brick looked up from his book wide eyed.

"You don't know what Christmas is? Didn't you ever celebrate it?" Brick asked in shock. Boomer shook his head and yawned while sitting on the couch.

"I was always training. I never had time for holidays." He replied. Butch frowned."Training? Did your life really suck that much?" Boomer glared at him and Buttercup punched his arm.

"Well, we have to tell you about Christmas now!" Bubbles said and sat next to him.

"You see, it all started when a big man with a white beard wanted to help children all over the world…" She then explained the story of Christmas to Boomer; all the while Boomer was listening intently. After she finished, Brick and the others brought out a big box full of decorations and lights.

"What's all this for?" Boomer asked.

"This is the part where we decorate the house!" Blossom replied happily. The Professor came down the stairs with his robe and slippers on.

"Well, it looks like all of you are pretty anxious for Christmas to come now." He said while smiling at everyone. Buttercup narrowed her eyes dangerously as the news came on. Everyone looked at the TV and their expressions darkened. A news woman had a grim expression on her face.

"It seems it had happened again. Apparently, a train with about 100 or more people on board has died. It is said that something- or better yet_ someone_- crashed the train, causing it to crash right into itself and a huge explosion occurred. One message has been written though. On the wall of the subway the train was in, the word 'die' in what appears to be blood was sprawled out across the wall, making it impossible to miss. Any other information has not yet been released into the public. If you have any idea who or what did this, please contact the number on the screen." She said, before the TV was turned off. Boomer threw the remote onto the couch. He smiled troubled at everyone.

"Let's not get all down about this. I'm sure everything will work out fine." He said. Bubbles looked down as Blossom put her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"It's the second accident this week…" Blossom said."Apparently, there was a major plane crash and that same message was written on the scene of the crime. Who could have done all this?" Blossom asked, closing her eyes tightly. Brick sighed.

"I hope no one else will get hurt." He said.

"Let's stop talking about it, ok?" Boomer demanded more than asked. Everyone stared at him. The shade was covering his eyes.

"I don't want something like this to ruin everything." He said, and Buttercup raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"Ruin everything? What do you mean?" She asked, getting suspicious. Boomer looked at them and smiled slightly.

"Christmas, that's what. I want to help decorate." He said, and Bubbles grinned."Ok! Let's get to work then!" She said cheerfully and gave everyone some lights and other decorations. They spent half the day shoveling the snow from the drive way, cleaning the house, putting up lights and decorations, and also setting up the tree. Bubbles baked the cookies while Blossom poured the milk They set the food on the coffee table. Everyone stepped back and admired their work.

"I think this may be the best Christmas so far." The Professor said.

"So," Butch started, "what's for dinner?" Everyone sighed in exasperation at his question."You seriously ask that now?" Buttercup asked and smacked the back of his head.

"Ow!" Butch groaned and rubbed the back of his head. Boomer giggled childishly.

"I'm actually pretty excited. I've never had any fun like this." He said and looked back at them. Brick smiled and nodded his head."Yes, I can't wait either."

That night, everyone watched a Christmas movie together. It was Rudolph, the red nosed reindeer. Boomer seemed to especially like it. When the movie was over, everyone said goodnight and went to their rooms.

The next morning, Bubbles woke everyone up by running around the house yelling, "Merry Christmas everyone!"

They all came down the stairs, and Boomer was last. He looked like he had only gotten an hour of sleep. Brick noticed something, though.

"Boomer, what happened?" Brick asked, pointing at his bandaged wrist. It looked brand new… Boomer smiled at him troubled.

"I accidentally cut myself when I was getting a glass of water last night. I dropped the glass, and it cut into my skin. Sorry for worrying you…" He said and looked down. Brick sighed.

"It's ok, just be careful next time, alright?" He asked and Boomer nodded.

"Why don't we all have a big Christmas buffet?" The Professor asked them. Butch and Buttercup were practically drooling, while Bubbles and Blossom grinned and nodded.

"That sounds like a great idea, Professor!" Blossom said. The man looked over at Boomer, "would you like to help me cook, Boomer?" He asked, and Boomer nodded in agreement.

"Sure, I can do that…" He said quietly. He then walked into the kitchen and began to prepare eggs. While they were doing that, Blossom saw a present with Boomer's name on it.

"Hey Boomer, you have a gift!" Blossom said happily. At hearing his name, Boomer came from the kitchen with his apron and such on.

"Go on, open it!" Bubbles said excitedly. Boomer obeyed and carefully unwrapped the box. It had dark navy blue with baby blue polka dots, with a red ribbon on top. When he was done, everyone gasped.

"What is it?" Buttercup asked. Inside was what looked like a crystal ball. Blossom reached inside and pulled out a letter.

"Dear Powerpuff Girls,

It really has been a while, hasn't it? I have a job for you. I want you and the boys to teach Boomer the ways of the good. He has a good heart, but doesn't know how to show it. This is a crystal ball that has all of Boomer's memories. You may need it someday. If you don't complete my request, you'll all get coal next Christmas, and lot's of it. Remember, I'm always watching.

Sincerely,

Santa Claus."

"It seriously said that?" Butch asked, while frowning. Brick carefully took out the crystal ball. He set it on the counter and everyone stared at it.

"Can we use it?" Buttercup asked. Boomer looked down at his feet.

"Maybe some other time…" He muttered under his breath. They continued unwrapping their presents, and got the Professor out of the kitchen for his. Everyone was very happy with what they got. Soon, they were all eating their breakfast, when another news report came on.

"It's happened again, Townsville! Just late last night, someone knocked down the big Christmas tree downtown! A large fire was created, but luckily no civilians were hurt. The police are making an effort at trying to find who the culprit is. And once again, the same message has been spread across the ground. It seems that whoever is doing this is really trying to get our attention. If you know anything on what is going on, please call the number on the screen."

The TV turned off. Boomer stood up, his hair and the shade covering his eyes. He walked up the staris, but halfway through, he stopped.

"You can look at the crystal ball if you want. I don't want it, though." He said over his shoulder and walked up to his 'room'. The table stayed quiet.

"What's up with Boomer lately? He doesn't seem like himself." Blossom asked worriedly. Butch shrugged.

"We don't know very much about him, so we don't even know if he's usually always like this." He said and continued his meal. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"As much as I hate to admit it, but Butch is right." She said. Bubbles stood up and walked over to the couch. Boomer's notebook laid on the arm rest. She picked it up and looked at it for a moment. She turned the page, and quietly gasped. She kept turning the pages over and over again.

"Bubbles, is something wrong?" Brick asked curiously. She started to look very panicked, as sweat started to form on her forehead. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably, and her breathing was uneven. She then dropped the notebook to the ground.

On one of the pages was one word. It was written in a red color._ Blood_.

'**DIE'**

* * *

AN: Cliffy! Why does Boomer hate the news so much? Why is that same message in his notebook? What is going on?! You'll just have to review to find out! Thanks! R&R! :)


	9. Madness

A/N: I'm back! Did you miss me? I hope you did because I've finally willed myself to update today! I've been really busy, plus the fact that I got really lazy the past few weeks. XD Though, I want all of you to listen to this! Revealed and Friends or foes will be discontinued until further notice! If I have people coming up asking me why I haven't updated those, that just means you're not reading these! I just don't have the time or passion anymore to continue all of these at once, so I'll only update my favorite fics. I will be having some Soul Eater and Death Note fanfics, so yay! Anyways, onto the story! Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: This place is called FANfiction! Deal with it! ;p

* * *

She couldn't believe it. No, she wouldn't even begin to believe it. There was no way that sweet little innocent Boomer would do such a thing. They were friends, so why would he be having these messages in his notebook? Brick and the others ran over to her to see if the blonde puff was ok. She stared wide eyed at the blood. The others saw this as well. Brick picked the notebook up carefully, and flipped through the pages.

"Has Boomer gone homicidal?" Butch asked. Buttercup elbowed him in the gut, knocking the air out of the boy.

"I-I don't understand… Why would Boomer be behind all this? It can't just be some coincidence!" Brick exclaimed, trying to find a logical reason for all this.

"We have to go talk to him. Maybe we can talk this over and come to a conclusion together?" Blossom suggested, though Bubbles hid behind her. She looked absolutely destroyed.

"W-why would B-Boomer do this? W-we're f-f-friends, right?!" She chocked back tears. Bubbles was confused, hurt, scared, and most of all… she felt betrayed. She thought that they had finally began to break down the walls surrounding Boomer, but instead, they were hiding a killer.

A_ killer._ The word made Bubbles' stomach feel sick to the core.

Brick shook his head."We are still his friends. No matter what, we need to do this carefully." He said, his eyes looking distant. He was torn. Was he supposed to help Boomer? His own little brother? Brick and Butch had spent years looking for the boy, but now what should he do? Over the years, Brick had created a bond between him and the girls. They trust him. Was supposed to just destroy that trust?

No. He would have done that as a kid, but now he was a lot more mature and could think clearly. Obviously, none of this would end well.

"Enough of this careful crap! Let's just do something already!" Butch remarked unintelligently. All he wanted was a good fight.

Blossom sighed. "Come on, whatever it is, let's just face it." She said, and everyone nodded. They looked up the stairs, where Boomer's room lay.

Each step Bubbles took was like a stab to the heart._ What if we're wrong? Boomer will feel like we don't trust him!_ Bubbles thought to herself.

A few moments later, they were standing at his door.

Inside, Boomer was standing at his desk, the large mirror on top reflecting his face. His hair covered his eyes. His breathing was rugged, and he was gripping his desk tightly. He gripped his head in frustration.

"Not now…" He said to himself in a quiet whisper. A voice inside him kept telling him to relax. To let go. Boomer knew better though. If he let go now, it would destroy everyone.

His reflection changed slightly to a more dark looking Boomer. One eye was covered by his hair while the other seemed to be glowing red. It was grinning maniacally.

_Come on. Let them see. This is the real you, after all. It's only a matter of time before-_

"Shut up!" He screamed. Boomer punched the mirror, letting it break. The broken glass shards cut his skin, but he didn't care for the pain. He grew up with it.

A quiet knock at the door interrupted him before he could break anything else.

"Boomer, we need to talk to you." He heard Brick's voice say through the door. Boomer calmed his beating heart, and took deep breath. Slowly, he walked to the door. He opened it, just to see the serious looks on everyone's faces. Bubbles seemed to have been crying, but was trying to keep a straight face, but failed miserably. In her hands, she was holding a notebook… his notebook.

Boomer's heart skipped a beat in panic. Did they find out? If they saw what was inside that notebook, then…

"We know you did it, Boomer." Blossom said in a cold calculating tone.

"You killed all those people!" Buttercup said in a matter-of-factly. All he did was stare at them, frozen in the doorway. He felt all life inside of him drain out. He gripped the door frame tightly until his knuckles turned white.

"A-are you really a m-m-murderer?" Bubbles asked.

That did it. Boomer blacked out. All feeling inside him disappeared, and was replaced with a feeling of… madness.

His body began to shake, letting his soft blonde hair fall of his face. At first, it looked like he would start to cry, but no. He started chuckled a little, but soon a loud crazed laughter emitted from his throat. Everyone stared at the young boy in confusion and a bit of fear.

His laughter sounded like a mix of Kira crossed over with Higurashi and a crazed Maka. (Search it if you have no idea what I'm talking about!) The outcome wasn't pretty.

When his laughing finally stopped, he looked at the group. His eyes were a darker shade of blue, and also had a deep blue tint in the black area of his eyes.

"So, my little secret is finally out, huh? Too bad, I was having fun." He said in a dark voice. He grinned maliciously. Brick gulped and stood taller and approached his brother.

"Boomer, it's ok. We can help you. Your not alone." He tried his best to comfort the boy, but little did he know, that was exactly what drove the Boomer this sad state.

Boomer growled for a moment before he gripped Brick's collar, barely letting him breath.

"I'm not alone, huh? That's a good one! I can't remember the last time anyone told me that! Haha!" He laughed. Suddenly, Brick was thrown over the railing of the stairs and luckily landed on the couch.

"Brick!" Blossom called over the edge, but then felt herself being pushed off, so she quickly spun around and kicked Boomer in the face. She charged at him and punched him multiple times. Eventually, he caught one of her punches and squeezed tightly. She gasped and tried to pry herself away, but he kept a tight hold on her.

"My, my, aren't you a naughty girl. I though it was impolite to punch your guest?" He said. Then, a crunch was heard and Blossom screamed. Suddenly, Buttercup flew over and kicked Boomer in the jaw. He crashed into the wall, letting the debris and dust cover him. He picked himself up and wobbled around, his head staring at the floor. He let out a high pitched fit of giggles and shot his head up and stared at the green puff, who stood over her kneeling sister with her arms stretched out wide ina protective manner.

"Well, isn't this fun?" Boomer asked grinning psychotically, his head turning to the side along with some of the rest of his body. He continued to giggle and wobble around.

"Hey, quit that already! All that giggling and wobbling is getting on my nerves! It's really annoying!" She said, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"Really? I think it's fun!" He giggled again before he ran over to Buttercup with a frightening speed and punched her straight in the face. She hit the wall with a hard thud, leaving a dent in the wall. He ran back over to her and was about to kick her, but Bubbles pulled him back. Boomer turned around and his insane gaze sent shivers down her spine. She tried to punch and kick him, but he dodged each attack easily. He looked like he was barely trying.

Bubbles charged her fist with blue electricity and sent a fast and powerful punch at him, but he grabbed her fist easily. His head had been down most of the time, but now he looked up at her. His face was enough to give even the Grim Reaper nightmares.

"What, is that all you got?" He asked, as his eyes twitched."Aw," was all he said before he kicked Bubbles in the stomach, making her cough up blood. She fell to her knees, coughing. He was about to finish before he felt a hard stabbing pain in his back. He turned around to see that Brick had blasted him. Brick glared at him.

This wasn't Boomer, not at all. Boomer was sweet, shy, innocent… This Boomer was the opposite. All he had in his eyes was bloodlust.

Brick yelled a battle cry and charged at him. They punched and kicked each other for a while until Boomer finally got bored. Brick blasted him with electricity in the shoulder. It managed to push Boomer back, but that was it. Boomer put his hand to his shoulder and took it back. He stared at the deep red liquid on his hand.

"Oh, red, how pretty." He said grinning crazily. He looked at Brick and then punched him in the face. He stumbled back, but Boomer grabbed his face before he could recover. He ran over to the wall and slammed Brick's face into the wall and dragged in down roughly against the wall and slammed Brick into the hard ground.

Butch charged at him, and tried punching him multiple times. He managed to get a few good hits in, but it was nothing to Boomer. He grinned and kicked his brother in the gut. He coughed, but didn't let the pain stop him.

"Why you!" Butch yelled and punched Boomer. He stumbled a little, but then out of nowhere sent a ki blast at him and it sent Butch flying. He crashed into the wall, as the psychotic blonde beat him to a pulp.

Suddenly, the Professor ran out of nowhere and looked up the stairs, distracting Boomer from the final blow. Butch fell to the ground, blood covering his entire body.

"Boomer, what are you doing?!" He called out to the boy. He turned back, his eyes wide and his grin widening. You could some blood on his face, and he was hunched over. His insane giggling came back, making the Professor step back. Boomer ran down the stairs and grabbed the Professors neck and started suffocating him. Professor tried grabbing Boomers hands, but failed to stop him.

"Boomer!" Blossom yelled, and flew over to him.

"What? I'm just doing what I was taught, that's all." He said.

"**Kill"**

"**Kill"**

"**Kill!"**

He screamed and gripped the Professor's neck harder and harder.

Bubbles came down and did a high jump kick on his head. He fell to the ground along with the Professor. Boomer stood up, showing the deep blood that trickled down the side of his face.

Bubbles didn't give him the chance to recuperate, as she charged at him with a ball of electricity in her hands. She put her hand to his stomach, electrocuting him. Boomer fell to the floor, unconscious.

All her could hear before losing consciousness was an insane laughter.

_Well, that was interesting. I guess I'll have to come back later._

Then…

Darkness.

* * *

A/N: For Soul Eater fans, this should seem pretty familiar. That's right, episode 21! I loved that episode so much! For those of you who haven't watched it yet, you have to see it! That is the best anime to have ever lived! This is just one of the many sides of Boomer that we will be exploring. This is the most popular though. XD Anyways, I hope you liked it! Thanks and R&R! :)


	10. Haunting Memories

A/N: Hey people, what's up? I'm sorry for not updating, but I've been having to deal with a LOT of stuff, so I haven't had the time, so… yeah. My next story will be a Soul Eater fanfic, and it's CronaxMaka! Yay! :D Though it will only come near the end of the story, and I think they'll be pretty in character. Anyways, thank you to those who reviewed, and I noticed that no one looks at my profile. People are still asking me to update Friends or foes! *face palms* Well, enjoy! :)

* * *

WARNING: Will include child abuse, blood, starvation, HIM being a jerk, and pure Boomer sadness. If you cannot take the sight of any of these things without throwing your computer out the window, then I suggest you not read.

Disclaimer: Why do I keep fogetting to put these up? Oh yeah, 'cuz I don't own anything! *sulks in corner* T.T

There_ is no such thing as a painless lesson. They just don't exist. Sacrifices are necessary. You can't gain anything without losing something first, although if you can endure that pain and walk away from it, you'll find that you now have a heart strong enough to overcome and obstacle. Yeah, a heart made fullmetal. ~ Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)_

Xoxox

Boomer lay on the couch, in a deep unconscious state. The whole house was wrecked- the stairs railing broken, living room destroyed, smashed walls- completely and utterly _destroyed_. The professor and the super powered teens stood in the mess, trying to have the current situation sink in. Blossom was the first to speak.

"W-why did he do this?" The young leader asked. She was in total shock. Just this morning they were all enjoying a happy Christmas, and now, they all just stood here in the middle of there now shattered home. All because of Boomer. Bubbles shook her head frantically, trying to understand.

"I don't know why he would do this! I thought we were friends!" She tried her best, but the tears were sliding down her soft cheeks faster than she thought. Butch stood there, his hair covering his eyes, trembling.

"I told you we couldn't trust him! Look what happened, I knew he would do this, but did anyone listen? No!" He kept shaking, but calmed when he felt Buttercup put her hand on his shoulder. He looked a the green puff, her eyes narrowing slightly, but seemed to soften at the look of hurt on Butch's face. She took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Come on, you trusted him too, admit it, we all did. Now we just need to get answers. What we saw wasn't Boomer." She stated calmly. Outside she looked calm and calculating, but inside she was freaking out, wondering what to do. Brick stepped forward and nodded his head.

"I agree. I don't think Boomer is really like that… that…. Monster. I doubt it." He said, but his eyes showed disbelief and doubt.

'_Could Boomer really be like that?'_

In all of their talking, none of them noticed the professor wonder off to the sleeping shota. The professor frowned when her saw the young teen. He looked so peaceful when sleeping. How could someone as innocent as Boomer turn out to be some cold-hearted killer? He was raised by HIM, though, so it was possible.

Suddenly, they all heard the professor calling them over. Hesitantly, they ran over to the still in-tact couch. Their eyes widened when they saw Boomer slowly but surely opening his eyes. They were back to the normal shade of dark navy blue. When completely awake, the blue ruff looked around the room to take in the setting. His eyes widened and he became incredibly fearful. He looked towards everyone and did something they hadn't expected…

Boomer immediately glomped Brick in a death hug, automatically suffocating him. His face was already covered in tears as he kept saying 'I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!'.

Everyone just looked at him in disbelief. They all watched as Boomer choked back tears and held onto Brick for dear life. Eventually though, the 'leader' finally managed to pry the crying boy from him.

Butch wasted no time in bombarding his younger brother with a huge rant and multiple questions. "Boomer, what happened back there? Why did you attack us? Do you any idea how long and annoying it'll be for us o fix this place?! Huh! Leader-girl here is going to torment me until everything is fixed again!" Suddenly, he was met with a punch in the face by Brick who had no tolerance for the impatient boy. Boomer tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't help but become even more depressed.

"I'm sorry…" He muttered quietly. Blossom sighed and decided to step in."Boomer, we know you are, but you have to explain to us what just happened. If not, then I'm afraid we can't trust you anymore." Boomer seemed to tense up at that and looked Blossom in the eyes.

"I'll tell you, ok. Just please, don't hate me. Can someone get me my present please?" He asked. Bubbles _looked_ at him hesitantly and ran upstairs to get the present. It was quiet for the moment as the temperature seemed to decrease from the gaping hole in the wall upstairs. The atmosphere was tense and pretty uncomfortable, especially for Boomer.

'I have to tell them. What if they hate me? Should I care? HIM will be mad at me if I stay any longer, but…'

He wasn't able to finish the thought, because Bubbles came downstairs and meekly handed over the crystal-ball like object. Boomer stared into it, letting his thoughts wonder. He had no one to run to, no place to go. What could he possibly have to lose? His life? No, that was no longer important.

"Ahem," Blossom coughed, snapping the shy boy from his thoughts. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He looked at everyone and they saw something in Boomer they have never seen before.

He seemed scared, yet determined.

"What you will see… is something that I would rather not talk about… I don't know if you'll ever trust me again after this, but hopefully it'll… show you why I'm like this now." He stared at his mitts and took a deep breath. He touched the ball and it immediately lit up. He pressed the ball several times, like he was searching for something. Eventually he stopped. Another moment passed by before he pressed the ball one more time.

A few moments past by and Buttercup was getting impatient.

"Hey, is this some kind of-" She was immediately cut off when everything around the group seemed to start spinning. Horrible wind spun around them again and again. Things were changing rapidly, but the group was to freaked out to really pay attention. They all started screaming loudly trying to understand the situation, but suddenly… everything stopped.

Bubbles slowly opened her eyes and gasped. They were all in a dark narrow hall, probably made of stone. It was cold and damp, and Bubbles shivered while hugging herself. She looked around and noticed that Boomer wasn't with them.

"Huh? Boomer, where are you?" She called, but Blossom shushed her.

"These are his memories, so our present Boomer probably isn't here." She said matter-of-factly. Butch scoffed and looked around. Nothing seemed to go on in both directions.

" Anyways, where the heck are we? It's fu-"

"Language, Butch." The professor interrupted him. Butch sighed and rolled his eyes.

"It's cold in here," he corrected.

Buttercup stepped forward and stretched her arms."Well, we won't get anywhere if we don't move. Come on." That's all she said before the group of six made their way through the dark corridors.

It was only an hour and Butch was starving. They had only managed to find a huge training area where apparently all the villains stayed. Butch commented that the place smelled of old, ugly, sweaty fa-, erm, jerks, thanks to the professor's constant monitoring of Butch's language. They also learned that no one was able to see them, thanks to the teens' relief.

Buttercup kicked the wall and screamed.

"I can't take this stupid walking anymore! We're getting nowhere here!" She yelled, but couldn't continue her ranting when an ear splitting scream sounded through the halls.

"Boomer!" Bubbles gasped and ran down the halls, as everyone followed her.

Bubbles wouldn't stop running until she found a huge door. Without hesitating, she burst through the doors and was caught off guard. She gasped and held her hands to her mouth as her family caught up with her.

'Bubbles, what's-" Blossom was cut off as she too gasped with everyone else. They stared on in horror at the scene before them.

An eleven year old Boomer was in a cold dark room. All that was there was a metal pole going from the ceiling to the floor. Boomer was chained with handcuffs cutting through his wrists and securing them to the pole. He was shirtless and his pants were torn. He had a large scar running down his bare chest. Cuts and deep flesh wounds were all around his body. On his arms were fresh cuts, some dripping blood and others looked old and scarred. His stomach looked incredibly skinny, even showing his ribs. There were dark bruises on his skinny arms and his head was down, letting his hair cover his face.

Bubbles couldn't believe her eyes. Boomer was right in front of her with horrible wounds. Tears started to blur her vision.

"W-What's going on?" Butch stuttered, speechless. Even he was afraid right now. The room was silent except for their heavy breathing. Suddenly, a door opened from the long staircase trailing down from the door. A dim light was turned on, and a voice no one thought they would hear again spoke.

"Well, have you learned your lesson yet, Boomer?" HIM asked. He stepped over to the young boy and knelt down to his size. He got no reply.

_THWAP_!

Blood droplets fell to the cold stone floor as HIM slapped his face. His red claw-like hand gripped Boomer's chin and forced him to face the evil tyrant.

"Hey!" Brick shouted, enraged. He tried to run to his younger brother's aid, but Blossom and Butch held him back.

"**Answer me, you pathetic little piece of crap!**" HIM screamed in his face. Everyone could now see his face clearly.

Boomer's face was a deathly pale, he had cuts and bruises all over him, and a horribly cut lip. He also had a black and swollen eyes, including a deep red cut from HIM's earlier slap.

"Why should I answer to you, you dirty piece of scum. I'm not afraid of you!" He muttered in clenched teeth, and then he spit in HIM's face. The only made the villain even angrier. He gripped Boomer's head hard, and slammed him into the pole. Boomer could feel the back of his head growing warm and sticky with blood. He didn't care for the pain, he was used to this.

"You've been in here for three days, aren't you hungry?" HIM asked, glaring sharply at the younger boy.

"Your food sucks."

Another bang to the head.

"Gee, HIM, I didn't know you that sensitive to your messed up cooking." Boomer chuckled a little but was silenced to a red claw coming to his face.

HIM seemed to lightly caress his cheek.

"Now, now, Boomer. You wouldn't want to see me when I'm angry." He said threateningly. He stopped his claw and then stuck one of the sharp points of it and pierced his cheek. Boomer flinched at the touch. HIM watched as his sharp claw cut his skin, and as fresh warm blood ran down his bruised cheek.

"You should behave Boomer. You wouldn't like to see me angry." He warned and got up slowly and walked away.

"Three more days should be good, don't you think?" He asked as he walked up the stairs to the door.

'Right, Boomer?"

Boomer had sadness and pain all over his face.

"Yes, HIM, sir," he said quietly.

And with that, the door closed, leaving Boomer stuck in the infinite dark.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope this has satisfied you! Poor Boomer! This was one of those sort of M rated scenes I was talking about… Oh, and Destinydreamer911, please don't kill me! I know how much you love Boomer, but I had to do this! Also, I think this is my longest chapter so far. 5 pages, wohooo! :D Well, please R&R! Thanks! If you review I'll give you a Boomer plushie! See ya! :)


	11. Forgiveness

A/N: **And then, Brick slowly caressed his younger brother's cheek, Boomer just staring in awe. The leader smiled softly while leaning forward, both hearts beating at a lightning pace. "Boomer…" he whispered softly and Boomer shuddered. Finally, he can be close to his brother like never before. They slowly got closer and closer, lips grazing each other lightly until… I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa cccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! Got you, didn't I? This is what you get for never reading my authors notes! I still have people asking me when I'll update Friends or foes! Listen, when someone doesn't update, that means you should probably look at their profile. They could discontinue it for all you know! Anyways, enough of my ranting. I've just been really busy lately. I recently had to move and I also have *gasp* a crush! I keep staring at him. ._." Well, I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

The air was still, not a sound was to be heard. Everything had just… frozen. The teens all just stood in the dark cell like room, no one believing what they just saw. The scene was horrific, especially to poor innocent Bubbles. Neither of them dared to move, in fear that something would happen and that _devil_ would return. The boy that had to undergo such torture sat on the stone cold ground, his wounds becoming more apparent. He was still chained to the pole, now having the stain of fresh blood running down its edge. The atmosphere was intoxicating, silently choking those inside.

"Boomer…" Bubbles whispered to herself, the current situation finally sinking in. Her body began to shake and tremble, tears building up in her body, all her control slipping away at each second of this sight.

Why was this happening? What did Boomer do to deserve such a fate?

Bubbles flinched when she felt a cool hand on her shoulder, immediately relaxing when she noticed it was her sister, Blossom.

"Oh, Blossom, why…" She choked out, letting a few stray tears roll down her cheeks. She then tackled her sister into a hug and cried silently. Recovering from her shock, Blossom rested her chin on Bubbles' head and rubbed circles on her back.

Buttercup just stared, dumbfounded. Never in her life, had she expected the transgender tranny to be an actual _threat_, but this… this was just downright cruel! She glared at the ground, the incident just moments ago replaying over and over. She looked over to Brick and Butch, and to her surprise, looked oddly calm.

"Hey, what is wrong with you? Didn't you just see that? Your little brother was just tortured right in front of you! How come you look so calm?!" She snarled and Butch glared in her direction.

"We saw what happened, Butterbut! You don't need to point it out! "He retorted, using her old nickname just adding gasoline to the fire.

"Why you! Have some emotions then! Do you not care about what happened, Bitch?!" She yelled, and the Professor grabbed her shoulder.

"Buttercup, you're only making things worse. You know they care about Boomer, alright? Don't accuse them of such things, and remember your language." He said calmly, but it was obvious he was troubled. Buttercup huffed and crossed her arms and looked away. He sighed and shook his head.

"Now what, professor? How do we get out of here?"Blossom asked, Bubbles finally calming down at looking at her father. Professor looked over at Butch and Brick, both boys staring at the ground solemnly. Then, he turned back to his daughters.

"I honestly don't know, Blossom. I suppose we'll just have to-"he was cut off as a deep rumbling started shaking the room. Wind erupted all around them, instantly sending all of them into a frenzy. Boomer, however, remained still, his head low, as if not noticing the events around him.

"What's going on?!" Bubbles shouted over the wind. Lightning spark all around them, as they seemed to feel weightless. Soon, the sound felt as if the whole room was about to implode on itself, as the noise of wind and rumbling got louder. Suddenly, a high pitched screech followed, putting Bubbles sonic scream to shame. They all clutched their ears (well, the professor did) and they fell to their knees. Everything seemed out of a nightmare, Bubbles was about to start crying again, but then… it all stopped. The noise had grown quiet and the wind had disappeared. Slowly letting her hands drop to her sides, she opened her eyes and looked around.

They were back inside their living room. Everyone soon looked around as well, confusion etched across each of their faces. Boomer sat on the couch, looking down. His hands were clutching his jeans tightly and his hair covered his eyes. Everything was back to normal, like the scene that unfolded before them just minutes ago never happened.

"Bubbles stood up, the tears welling up again. She sniffled several times as she stared at her counterpart. Refusing to meet her gaze, Boomer spoke with unusual calmness.

"Well, now you know. That was only the tip of the iceberg. I'm so, so sorry, and I don't know if you could forgive me, and-"he couldn't finish because soon he was enveloped into a group hug. Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, Butch, and the professor all found a way and hugged him tightly. Bubbles was now crying harder than before.

"Oh, Boomer! Why didn't you tell us?! We could have helped you! No one deserves to go through something like that!"She yelled, her voice muffled as she leaned into his chest. Boomer was now shocked and a bit scared.

"W-what? You're not mad? I thought you would be furious!" He choked out, tears now rolling down his cheeks. Everyone soon separated and Bubbles smiled and wiped her cheeks. She sniffled once more and shook her head.

"Why would we be mad? You did nothing wrong! I wish we could have done something to help…"She trailed off, and looked over to Brick. He stood there and just stared, emotionless.

"Brick…" Boomer murmured. Brick's eyes then went blurry as he ran over to Boomer and squeezed the life out of him.

"I'll never let anyone hurt like that again! I'm sorry, Boomer, for everything. If I had just looked back that day, maybe I could have done something…" He cried, along with Boomer who sniffled many times, trying not to show his happiness. He was afraid that they wouldn't forgive him for hurting them, but he was wrong. Maybe now, he could finally have a family…

Brick soon pulled away and stood up. Then, he asked the dreaded question Boomer hoped to avoid."Boomer… what made you freak out like that earlier?"

Boomer froze, his pupils probably shrunk, and his breathing caught in his throat. He couldn't run away this time. Eventually, they would find out the truth. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"I… I don't really know exactly. It's happened ever since I was little. I would have a moment where I would just… snap, I guess. I have no memory of what happens when I black out, but it never ends well. _HIM,_" he spoke the word like it was venom," always told me that someday I would learn to control it. It like some weird bloodlust state where all I want to do is kill…"

Everyone looked at him sympathetically. Boomer closed his eyes for moment to think. He opened them again and sighed.

"He drove me to the brink of insanity. I barely ever ate, I trained every day, and if I made a mistake, I would be punished. One time it was so bad that I begged HIM to kill me. He said that if I died, then my brothers would be left with you girls, so I always dealt with it. What you saw earlier was a side of me I'd rather not show… I usually call it…" he looked up at everyone, an unknown emotion in his eyes.

"**My berserker mode**"

The air stilled again, letting Boomer's words sink in. Everyone remained silent, analyzing what they were just told. Boomer braced himself for a screaming match.

"Boomer," the professor said, looking sternly at him.

"Y-yes?" Boomer stuttered, fear clenching his heart.

_This is it. _He thought.

The professor neared him, raised his hand.

_Here it comes_.

Boomer closed his eyes, expecting pain, but instead felt a hand pat his head. He looked up in shock. The professor smiled at him warmly. 'I'm proud of you, Boomer. No matter what you went through, you still kept going. All to save your brothers, too. That just shows you love them dearly."

Boomer couldn't believe his ears. He was being… praised? Why? None of this made sense, but… he didn't care. All that mattered to him was that they still loved him. He was being praised for _living_. Usually, he's always being insulted and told to die, but no… This time, he has an actual family, and despite what they all just saw and heard, they still refused to leave him.

Boomer was trembling now, his hands clenching and unclenching. The professor looked at him oddly, wondering if he had said something wrong.

"Boomer, are you ok?" He asked, worry in his voice. Suddenly, Boomer grinned and jumped into his arms, suffocating him.

"Th-thank you! You have no idea how happy I am! No one has ever said that to me before!" Boomer let tears run down his cheeks, not in pain or sadness, but happy tears. He's never cried from happiness before. It felt nice. The professor hugged him back, smiling.

Once he let go, he looked to his brothers and the girls. For the first time ever, he looked happy. He smiled to them, letting out a soft chuckle.

'Well, I don't want to be a party-pooper, so why don't we continue Christmas the way it's supposed to go?" Everyone stared at him. Never had Boomer seemed so… giddy. He grabbed Bubbles' hand and fell on the couch with her. He turned the TV onto some Christmas movies, his eyes seeming innocent and childish. He seemed like a child would act on Christmas day, excited to get presents and watch movies. True innocence, like he had never undergone the past they had all just witnessed.

Butch laughed and sat on the couch as well, and everyone soon followed and cuddled up together, with the fire going next to them. They spent the rest of the day relaxing and enjoying each other's company. Soon, though, Boomer had fallen into a peaceful sleep, his head resting on Bubbles shoulder. She giggled and picked him up.

"I guess we should get to bed." She yawned and walked over to the stairs. Everyone silently agreed and got ready for bed. After a quick goodnight, they all went into their respective rooms.

Bubbles lie in her bad, staring at the ceiling. This morning's incidents were still fresh in her mind. Would they still be able to help Boomer? What if he freaked out again? What… what if HIM came back? The last thought made her shudder. She mentally scolded herself.

I can't be thinking like that! She thought. Though, her mind kept wondering over to the crystal ball. She wanted to know more. Without thinking, she kicked over the covers, got out of bed and left to the living room. The ball was sitting on the coffee table in the living room. She walked over and it instantly lit up when she touched it. She sorted through everything, randomly touching different pictures and words. Soon, she made it to the memory bank. She lightly tapped the ball, and she was suddenly surrounded in wind and lightning, the high pitched sound coming back. This, however frightened Bubbles less, and it seemed to only affect her, as no one woke up from the noise.

Then, she disappeared.

Her last thoughts were of what she would possibly see.

* * *

A/N:** Hope you like it everyone! Yay, for fluff! :D I hope to update more, just please be patient with me! Summer is almost here, so I'll be on here more often! Thanks, and please R&R! :)**


End file.
